Destinée à Mourir
by Betifi
Summary: À quel pouvoir vous fieriez vous entre voyance et intuition ? Pour la majorité, Alice à la science infuse, en tout cas l'avenir ne semble pas avoir de secret pour elle. Seule une personne va risquer de parier contre elle. Aura-t-il raison ? Saura-t-il trouver de son côté le véritable bonheur du Major ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde :) **

**Pour commencer et comme le mois n'est pas terminé, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne année, qu'elle vous soit favorable et agréable et surtout pour rester dans le cliché (important selon moi) je vous souhaite une bonne santé.**

**Je suis sincèrement heureuse de vous retrouver et de vous faire profiter de ce texte qui traîne dans le disque dur de mon pc depuis pas mal de temps.**

**Donc je vous présente une toute nouvelle fiction qui comprendra quinze chapitres en plus d'un prologue et d'un épilogue.**

**C'est une petite histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un plus d'un an et que j'avais laissée de côté, mais ayant retrouvé ma correctrice, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas vous la poster.**

**J'ai quelques chapitres de corrigés et elle est entièrement terminée. Je pense publier à hauteur d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ, ne pouvant pas faire mieux. (Le temps ne me le permettant pas.)**

**Donc un grand merci à Perrine pour ses précieux conseils qui permettent à ce texte d'être de meilleure qualité. **

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Prologue.**

Peter et Charlotte étaient tous deux sous la tonnelle de la maison abandonnée qu'ils avaient trouvée aux abords de Philadelphie. Le ciel venait de se couvrir, mais le soleil leur avait prodigué ses bienfaits durant quasiment toute l'après midi. Ils avaient bien profité de ce moment de sérénité pour leur couple que l'absence du Major leur octroyait. Cependant cela ne dura pas :

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour? **

**-Je sais pas un mauvais pressentiment,** lui répondit Peter soudain très soucieux.

**-Sur quoi?**

**-Le Major, **répondit-il encore une fois.

**-Il va bien?** Le questionna-t-elle aussi anxieuse que lui à présent.

**-Oui je crois. Je sens que les choses changent.**

**-Tu penses qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose de grave ?**

**-Non je ne pense pas. J'ai la sensation qu'il va nous quitter et que cela ne se passera pas très bien.**

**-Oh!** S'exclama-t-elle. **Sommes-nous en danger? **Elle connaissait le Major, avec lui c'était soit noir, soit blanc. Et malheureusement si les choses ne se passaient pas bien ce serait noir.

**-Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Je ne sais pas. Nous devrons l'attendre pour le savoir.**

**-Tu penses vraiment qu'il faille l'attendre?**

**-C'est le Major, c'est un ami. Même si apparemment nos chemins vont se séparer je ne pense pas que prendre la fuite soit la bonne solution. Et puis tu sais bien que cette chose que tu appelles un don, n'est pas très précise. Il se peut que la fuite que tu nous proposes soit justement l'acte qui nous pousserait au conflit. **Essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais il savait que son don, bien qu'imprécis comme il l'avait si justement signifié, s'était toujours avéré juste. ? Ses intuitions s'étaient toujours révélées exactes. C'est ce qui leur avait sauvé la vie durant l'époque de Maria.

**-De toute façon, tu es le plus à même de savoir ce que nous devons faire. Je te fais confiance mon amour, même si je nourris quelques craintes.**

**-Oui je te comprends, rien n'est jamais simple avec le Major.** Cela aussi était une certitude.

**-Va-t-il bientôt rentrer?**

**-Dans une poignée d'heures.** Répondit-il essayant de chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien leur arriver et qui concernait le Major.

Ils étaient en l'an de grâce 1948 et cela faisait quatre vingts ans environ qu'ils avaient fui Maria et son armée sous la protection du Major. Ce dernier les avait rejoints environ cinq ans plus tard. Lorsque Peter était retourné le chercher afin de lui témoigner que le monde n'était pas tel qu'il pensait le connaître. La vie n'était pas que destruction, désolation et tueries. Il leur était possible, en tant que vampire, de vivre une vie sereine. Une vie sans guerres, sans batailles et surtout sans haine, rage et autres émotions du genre qui rongeaient le Major de l'intérieur. Peter connaissait la souffrance de son ami, même sans que ce dernier lui avoue quoi que ce soit. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour un empathe ?

Cette espèce de frisson qui l'étreignait et lui remontait le long de l'échine lorsqu'un de ses pressentiments le prenait, se fit ressentir. Il se saisit d'appréhension et se raidit. Aucun doute possible, c'était le Major et il y aurait bel et bien un conflit. Il le savait car ce frisson précédait généralement la pensée qui venait juste après. C'était un ensemble. Il ressentait physiquement le pressentiment et la cause ou l'explication s'imposait à son esprit tout de suite après ou en même temps. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ces manifestations allaient toujours de pair.

Sa compagne d'éternité le sentit et elle se raidit à son tour. Leurs prunelles rouges fixaient un point à l'orée de la foret qui séparait la route de leur havre de paix.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux silhouettes émergèrent du couvert de la foret de chênes, de peupliers et de Frênes si caractéristiques à cette région. La première leur était familière. Grande, athlétique, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombant sur les épaules. Une démarche assurée presque féline malgré l'affaissement, devenu habituel, de ses épaules. Bien que ce dernier constat ne se remarqua pas à cet instant et cela alerta aussi bien Charlotte que Peter. À ses côtés, une petite silhouette frêle et gracile, avec une démarche plus vive, plus guillerette. Cette femelle puisqu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une femelle, avait les cheveux noirs et courts, ils n'avaient pas d'ordre ni de sens. Ce qui en cette époque était un signe d'excentricité extrême. Les femmes étaient soignées et avaient, pour la majeure partie d'entre elles au moins, de longs cheveux disciplinés et soignés.

Ils approchèrent tous deux à allure humaine et fait invraisemblable, le Major, tenait la main de la jeune vampire, arborant un sourire qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui. À cette constatation, Charlotte se détendit. Elle en alla même de son petit commentaire, avec un sourire tendre:

**-Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour rien il semblerait.**

**-Je n'en suis pas certain, ma chérie. Attendons encore avant de nous réjouir.**

Ce qui eut pour effet d'effacer le sourire et le sentiment de joie qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qui leur avait permis de s'aimer et de s'enfuir.

Les deux arrivants se présentèrent devant Peter et Charlotte. Le sourire du Major comme celui de la compagne de Peter s'effaça. Jasper était contrarié car il ressentait les émotions de ses amis et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il interprétait.

**-Peter, Charlotte, je vous présente Alice.** S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de la brunette qui l'accompagnait.

Celle-ci leur offrit un sourire contrit car elle aussi savait que cet échange n'allait pas très bien se dérouler. Et malgré l'affection qu'elle ressentait déjà pour Jasper, car pour elle il était Jasper et non le Major, elle ne voulait pas se forcer à faire bonne figure ou à se laisser aller à des complaisances qu'elle ne pensait pas ni même ne ressentait d'ailleurs. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et en plus ils allaient essayer de semer la confusion dans l'esprit de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son compagnon. Elle s'était préparée à cela et savait aussi comment allait se terminer ce moment désagréable. La seule ombre au tableau de cette magnifique journée, selon elle.

**-Alice, ce sont mes amis, Peter et Charlotte. **Malgré ses appréhensions et sa position déjà ferme quelle avait adopté les concernant, la jeune vampire déclara:

**-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je souhaite vous remercier, d'avoir pris soin de mon compagnon en attendant mon arrivée.**

Elle savait que cette phrase allait mettre le feu aux poudres. Tout comme elle savait que pour l'avenir de leur couple, les amis de Jasper devaient prendre du recul, beaucoup de recul. Avec ces deux là dans l'équation, Jasper n'arriverait jamais à s'adapter à la vie qu'elle avait vue et commencéà organiser pour eux. Elle n'avait rien contre eux, hormis le fait que ce Peter, allait remettre en question le lien qui l'unissait à Jasper et que cela allait fortement perturber le bon déroulement de leur vie de couple. Elle avait un programme, tout était déjà orchestré dans sa tête pour que leur avenir s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices. Elle ne laisserait pas un grain de sable venir troubler le rouage de cette belle machine qui prenait vie.

**-Nous avons seulement fait ce qu'il fallait pour notre ami. **Répondit-il avec plus d'animosité qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Mais l'entendre affirmer qu'elle était la compagne du Major était pour lui un affreux mensonge. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il savait, non il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas le cas.

**-Peter, c'est quoi ces émotions ? **S'interposa Jasper, sentant la colère et l'animosité de son ami envers la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et qui lui promettait un avenir lumineux auquel il voulait croire.

**-Major, tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis pas homme à tout prendre à la légère. Je ne me mêle jamais de ce qui ne me regarde pas, sauf si l'on me demande mon avis. Mais si j'ai une certitude, là, aujourd'hui : c'est qu'elle n'est en aucun cas ta compagne. En tout cas pas ta compagne d'éternité. C'est une certitude pour moi.**

**-Je te l'avais dit Jasper qu'il ne comprendrait pas. **Se lamenta Alice.

**-Effectivement tu m'avais averti et j'avais espéré que tu te trompais, car il est mon ami. Peter, je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi mais j'éprouve des sentiments pour Alice, sans parler du fait qu'elle me promet un avenir plus serein. Un avenir où je ne souffrirais plus autant de mon empathie.**

**-Comment peut-elle te promettre ce miracle? Peut-elle annihiler ton empathie? Peut-elle te la retirer? Ou peut-être souhaite-t-elle t'isoler du reste du monde? Car je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour contrarier ton don.**

**-Je suis voyante!** Répondit-elle sur le même ton que Peter. **Et non je n'ai pas les pouvoirs que tu me prêtes. Cependant je connais la souffrance de Jasper et je sais qu'il souffre de son alimentation entre autre. ****J'ai une alternative à lui proposer, mais pour cela il nous faut de l'aide. Une aide que tu n'es pas en mesure de lui fournir puisque tu seras hostile à cette solution **

**-A quelle solution ? **

**-Le végétarisme. C'est la seule option acceptable pour Jasper. **

**-C'est une plaisanterie ?! Et comment devient-on végétarien en tant que vampire ? Lança-t-il mi incrédule et mi moqueur.**

**-En se nourrissant d'animaux. On peut éviter de tuer les humains pour se nourrir. Nous ne sommes pas forcément des monstres, on peut changer, on peut devenir meilleurs. Et il ne se sentira plus seul non plus.**

**-Il n'est pas seul, **s'indigna Charlotte. **Nous sommes ses amis.**

**-Moi je lui offre une famille, de l'amour, du soutien. **Répliqua la voyante avec autosuffisance.

**-Ça suffit! **S'interposa Jasper alors que Peter commençait à céder à sa colère.

Il s'approcha d'elle menaçant et malgré la taille imposante de Peter, Alice ne cilla pas une seconde.

Charlotte s'était elle aussi rapprochée davantage mais plus pour tenter de s'interposer, connaissant le tempérament impulsif de son compagnon, que pour prendre partie dans la joute verbale qui s'était engagée entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter se mettait dans cet état. Si le Major se pensait amoureux, pourquoi ne pas s'en réjouir ? Et si effectivement ils n'étaient pas des compagnons d'âmes, il reviendrait tout seul vers eux lorsque son aventure avec la voyante le lasserait.

Mais pour Peter c'était autre chose. Pour lui cette femelle, s'immisçait dans leur amitié afin de la briser. Il sentait qu'elle souhaitait les éloigner l'un de l' autre, il le savait, il le sentait mais il était incapable de réagir autrement face à ce bout de femme qui le prenait de haut et qu'il jugeait hautaine.

Pour qui se prenait-elle? Pensa-t-il. Qui était-elle pour penser qu'ils ne lui apportaient pas ce qu'il faudrait au Major. Bien évidemment, concernant l'aspect charnel il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Mais en venir à les séparer, c'était tout de même un monde.

**-Peter, tu es mon ami et tu le sais, mais je souffre d'être ce que je suis. Si je peux essayer de changer, d'être quelqu'un d'autre, laisse moi tenter ma chance.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là? Tu es le vampire le plus courageux que je connaisse, le plus fort et le plus déterminé. Ton don est effectivement un fardeau, mais tu le maîtrises maintenant et tu sais te contrôler également.**

**-Je suis un monstre Peter. Je perçois tout ce que mes victimes ressentent lorsque je dois me nourrir et je n'en peux plus de souffrir comme ça. Je veux essayer. L'idée que je puisse avoir une vie plus sereine me plait. **

**-Si tu veux partir, tu en as parfaitement le droit. Mais ne le fais pas en nous tournant le dos, pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé.**

**-C'est toi qui réagit mal, Peter.**

**-Je réagis mal parce que je sais que lorsque tu vas partir elle va te tourner la tête. Tout comme je sais qu'elle n'est pas ta compagne d'éternité. Tu me connais Major, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire et que si j'affirme quelque chose c'est parce que je le sais.**

**-Toi même tu doutes de tes aptitudes. Comment veux-tu que j'en sois totalement convaincu moi même?**

-**Parce que l'on se fait confiance. Parce qu'il t'a fait confiance par le passé alors que notre amitié n'était pas aussi forte que maintenant. Il t'a confié sa vie ainsi que la mienne, ce n'est pas rien. C'est son don qui lui a permis de te faire confiance, c'est aussi grâce à celui-ci qu'il a su quand venir te chercher. **Plaida Charlotte en faveur de son compagnon.

**-Je le sais Charlotte. Comme je sais que tu n'es pas convaincue non plus de l'attitude à tenir vis à vis de cette situation et du comportement de ton compagnon.**

**-Non je ne comprends pas tout effectivement, mais je sais que s'il avance quelque chose c'est forcément vrai. Sans vouloir t'offenser ni toi, ni ton amie, je me sens tout de même déçue que tu puisses remettre le jugement de Peter en doute pour une femelle que tu connais depuis à peine quelques heures. Aussi sincère puisse-t-elle être. Malheureusement je ne peux pas être certaine de sa sincérité.**

**-Moi je le peux.** Répondit-il blessé également.

Pourquoi réagissaient-ils aussi mal ? Des amis ne devraient-ils pas se réjouir pour soi lorsque l'on a l'opportunité de goûter au bonheur. Elle lui avait certifié qu'il serait heureux avec elle et ce clan qu'elle avait vu en vision. Elle ne lui avait pas menti, il le savait. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était lui l'empathe,

-**Soit Major.** Répondit Peter en baissant les armes. **Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire. Ceci dit, le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu t'es trompé, nous serons là pour toi. **Ajouta-t-il sentant que de toute façon cette confrontation ne mènerait nulle part.

Il sentait que cette femelle l'avait déjà emmailloté dans ses filets. Il espérait cependant que le Major, s'en rendrait compte un jour ou l'autre. Donc il lui laissait cette dernière échappatoire pour le jour où il en viendrait à cette conclusion, bien qu'il ne savait pas quand cela se produirait

**.**

**-Il ne se trompe pas, parce que je ne me trompe jamais,** déclara Alice sûre d'elle.

Jasper jeta un regard peiné à ses amis, avant de leur tourner le dos. Lui aussi sentait que c'était sans doute la dernière conversation qu'ils auraient avant un bon moment. Il leur laisserait le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'Alice, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, ne voulait que son bien. Il le savait, elle était honnête malgré son manque de discernement concernant ses amis. Cependant il se devait de faire un choix. Ce choix il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce que serait leur vie à tous les deux lorsqu'il rejoindrait ce clan Cullen, dont le régime bien que peu conventionnel lui offrirait la paix qu'il recherchait tant.

Ils partirent plus rapidement qu'ils n'étaient arrivés. Alice, elle, était pressée de rejoindre les Cullen. Quant à Jasper, il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible et surtout le plus vite possible entre ses amis et cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à le réanimer et à le sortir de sa torpeur. Elle avait réussi à lui remettre du baume au cœur à lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Et malgré ce que cela lui coutait, il ne voulait rien d'autre que se laisser bercer par ces sentiments nouveaux.

C'est tout de même le cœur serré qu'il s'en allait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Rester plus longtemps pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Peter, aurait exposé davantage Alice et il ne voulait pas recourir à la soumission contre son ami.

De son côté Charlotte, sentant la tension de son compagnon, alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette discussion avait pu prendre ce tournant là. Pourquoi Peter s'était montré aussi revêche devant cette femelle, qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait pu être plaisante?

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?** Osa demander Charlotte à son compagnon.

**-Il s'est passé qu'on a perdu notre seul et unique ami,** lui répondit Peter, sa colère diminuant pour laisser place à une certaine nostalgie et à de la déception.

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Nous ne le reverrons plus**, déclara-t-il soudain plus attristé.

**-Elle ne sera pas forcément une mauvaise chose pour lui. Elle va peut être le rendre heureux, nous n'en savons rien.**

**-Il ne le sera pas.**

**-Comment peux-tu affirmer cela? **

**-C'est comme pour tout, j'en ai aucune certitude mais je le sais. Vois comme elle est arrivée à le retourner après seulement quelques heures avec lui. À ton avis comment cela risque-t-il de se passer après plusieurs années?**

**-Sans doute, mais il est empathe. Il le saura lorsqu'elle lui mentira ou tentera quelque chose qui ne va pas dans son intérêt.**

**-Je ne pense pas. Elle a utilisé sa faiblesse contre nous et contre lui. Elle va lui offrir la sécurité qu'il recherche, l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer et je ne doute pas qu'elle saura le faire avec précaution.**

**-Que comptes-tu faire?**

**-Pour l'instant rien. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le moment. Mais le jour où il sera temps d'agir, je le saurais et je ferai ce qu'il faut.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'intention d'abandonner, n'est ce pas ? **Questionna-t-elle soucieuse.

**-Non, certainement pas. Je ne laisserai pas cette manipulatrice s'en sortir à si bon compte. Nous devons notre liberté et notre bonheur au Major. Il est le seul ami que j'ai et en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Je ne peux pas le laisser être malheureux, parce qu'il le sera, c'est une certitude.** Lui répondit-il avec toute la conviction et la sincérité qui l'animaient.

Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne pour clôturer cette conversation qui le rendait amer avant de retourner tous les deux dans leur maison, en attendant se savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire pour rétablir ce que Peter pensait être la vérité.

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous mettra en appétit. **

**Je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie de tomber dans le cliché fanfictionnesque de donner à Peter le don d'intuition :/ **

**Je ne suis généralement pas ce genre de mouvement, mais j'ai trouvé plutôt sympa cette idée pour cette histoire. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt et merci d'être passé par là :) **

**Betifi. **


	2. 1: Mettre sa vie entre parenthèses

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié... Je vous mets aujourd'hui (avec deux jours d'avances sur mes plans) le chapitre 1 de cette fiction. **

**Je tiens à signaler une petite erreur que j'ai faite en publiant. **

**Par habitude, j'ai coché le rating "M" pour cette fiction, or ce n'est pas adapté pour cette histoire. **

**Pour résumer dans les grandes lignes, cette histoire est une histoire d'amour, sans scène de sexe. Une petite fiction douce et sucrée, pleine de guimauve. Il y aura une ou deux scènes de batailles un peu moins tendres que le reste de l'histoire mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille classer cette histoire dans les "M" pour autant. Je viens de rectifier cette petite erreur et je m'excuse auprès de celles et ceux que cela peut contrarier. **

**Je tenais à remercier pour vos messages:**

_**Annetoutsimplement, Ptite-Julie05, kraqui83, cathy29jes, larosesurleau, christou57, tilunarou, Kyara17, Tite-nouille, Djianara, G6K, Menie, Adeline.L, lisou, Crys, beatrice, Galswinthe, erika shoval, kaisa sama, carowolf, celia brandon massen, nicky XYZ, Nina12, iamlilyrose, hp-drago, Maggie, Lia, Aiwin, N' gie.**_

**Et tout particulièrement encore_ Perryn_ ma Bêta pour son remarquable travail de correction sur cette histoire**.

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Mettre sa vie entre parenthèses.**

Peter et Charlotte étaient tous deux en train de se remettre de l'orgasme qui venait de les submerger. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, essayant de reprendre une respiration plus ordonnée.

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter ressentit à nouveau les frissons annonciateurs de l'un de ses pressentiments, suivi immédiatement de l'image de son ami. Cet ami qui depuis près de quarante ans -à deux années et quelques jours près-, n'avait plus donné signe de vie.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina à la pensée de ce dernier. Il savait que le Major n'était pas en danger, car il ne ressentait pas cette angoisse pressante qui le saisissait lorsqu'un danger devait survenir.

Cependant, il ne savait pas en quoi cette intuition lui serait utile, ni même à quoi elle devait servir. La seule certitude qu'il avait c'était que ça concernait le Major. Pour le moment il n'avait pas plus d'éléments, mais il se doutait qu'il recevrait d'autres signes lui indiquant la marche à suivre dans l'avenir. C'est comme ça que ça marchait la plupart du temps.

Charlotte aperçut le sourire particulier sur le visage de son compagnon et celui-ci lui indiquait qu'il y avait autre chose que du contentement après ce doux et intense moment qu'ils venaient de partager ensemble.

**-Que t'arrive-t-il ?** Lui demanda-t-elle se doutant que cela devait concerner son don.

**-Le Major**, lui répondit-il simplement.

**-Et alors?**

-**Rien de plus. Il n'est pas en danger mais cela le concerne.**

**-Peut-être a-t-il été touché par la magie de Noël et pense-t-il à nous contacter ?** Avança-t-elle.

**-Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Je sais qu'il te manque à toi aussi mais je doute que ce soit cela.**

**-Tu en sauras plus dans quelques temps**, lui affirma-t-elle sachant très bien comment fonctionnait la particularité de son compagnon.

-**Oui, je pense**, répondit-il avant de se retourner sur elle afin de l'embrasser et qui sait, peut-être si elle le souhaitait, aborder un second round.

Ils étaient partis depuis deux jours pensant rejoindre l'Indiana. Ils faisaient une halte dans l'une des campagnes du Tennessee pour se restaurer. Peter était tout à sa proie lorsqu'un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine puis s'imposa à lui l'État de Washington avec une urgence que lui seul savait interpréter. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui faudrait y aller, cependant la raison lui échappait, mais il en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa compagne quelque temps après il lui indiqua:

**-Charlotte, nous devons changer nos plans.**

**-Pourquoi?** demanda-t-elle surprise.

-**Une de mes bizarreries. Washington s'est imposé à moi.**

**-La ville?**

**-Non l'état.**

**-C'est à l'autre bout du pays ! **S'estomaqua-t-elle.

**-Je sais,** répondit-il alors qu'un nouveau frisson le parcourait. Rares étaient les fois où il les ressentait aussi proches. Ce qui lui assurait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Quelque chose se préparait là-bas et il lui faudrait s'y trouver.

**-C'est assez urgent,** lui signifia-t-il intrigué.

**-Comment nous y rendons-nous?**

**-En voiture, je suppose que ce sera plus rapide. Il nous faudra rouler de jour également. Je sens un empressement dans ces intuitions.**

**-Dans ce cas, allons trouver une voiture. **

Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui se souciaient d'accumuler des richesses pour vivre, que ce soit des terres ou de l'argent. Lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose ils le prenaient. Là ils avaient besoin d'une voiture, donc ils la voleraient. Ils n'avaient pas à gérer les problèmes moraux, sachant que tout ce qu'ils empruntaient, ils le rendaient après usage. En fait ils l'abandonnaient sans trop dégrader les biens. Pas qu'ils aient une quelconque conscience, mais à quoi bon abîmer un bien qui ne leur appartenait pas ? De plus les autorités humaines étaient dans l'incapacité de faire le rapprochement avec eux, donc leur secret était préservé.

Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un véhicule neutre, passe partout et qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus se faire arrêter tous les cinquante kilomètres avec un petit bolide flashy par exemple, même s'ils auraient pu rejoindre dans un temps record la destination qu'ils prévoyaient.

Ils se dirigèrent, comme l'avait annoncé Peter, en direction de l'état de Washington, néanmoins ce dernier ne savait pas où se rendre une fois l'état atteint. Ce qui se produisit une vingtaine d'heures après le vol de la voiture. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à Seattle et Peter ne savait toujours pas où son don, foireux quelque fois, le conduisait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville, à l'embranchement d'un croisement plus exactement, il sut qu'il devait prendre la direction d'Olympia, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Une fois la destination atteinte il attendit de nouveau quelques minutes sur l'accotement de la route, un nouveau signe.

Charlotte ne disait mot, elle savait qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. C'était parfois un peu frustrant pour elle de ne pas en savoir plus mais elle n'en voulait pas à son compagnon, lui aussi était dépendant du bon vouloir de sa particularité. Au bout de ce qu'il semblait être une heure, il apprit toujours de la même manière qu'il devait se rendre à Sequim, soit plus au nord de leur position. Ils avaient encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir mais Peter pressentait qu'il approchait du but.

La plupart du temps chacun d'eux gardait le silence. De temps à autre Charlotte essayait de le questionner sur la raison de leur petit périple improvisé, mais comme elle s'en doutait, même Peter ne le savait pas. De toute façon il ne lui cachait jamais rien, mais partir comme ça, aussi précipitamment, c'était la première fois que cela leur arrivait.

En fait non, c'était la seconde. La première avait été la nuit ou Peter était venu lui dire de se tenir prête sans rien lui révéler d'autre. C'était la nuit où ils avaient fui le camp de Maria sous le couvert du Major. Elle espérait néanmoins que la situation dans laquelle le don de son compagnon les embringuait n'était en rien aussi dangereuse.

Peter avait les sourcils froncés depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Il était soucieux. Il savait qu'il devait se trouver présent à cet endroit mais la raison de cette évidence, qui pointait toujours aux abonnés absents, l'irritait d'avantage. Autant il avait appris à vivre avec son sixième sens, autant avancer à l'aveugle l'agaçait toujours.

Ils venaient de traverser Sequim, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. La raison ? Toujours la même, son instinct, son sixième sens autrement dit son don qui le poussait à continuer en direction de Port Angeles, cette fois-ci.

Combien de temps allaient-ils devoir continuer à rouler ? Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas rempli le réservoir de la voiture depuis quelques centaines de kilomètres et que celle-ci allait bientôt entamer sa réserve. Il se faisait la note de le faire une fois arrivés à Port Angeles, en espérant qu'ils puissent atteindre la ville avant de tomber en panne. Ce qui n'était pas un problème en soit mais il soupçonnait qu'il aurait besoin de cette voiture. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Le panneau Welcome to Port Angeles passé, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la première station essence qu'ils trouvèrent. Chance pour eux, le petit matin arrivait et le ciel d'un gris noir menaçant leur permettait de pouvoir sortir de l'habitacle sans alerter le gérant de la station avec les scintillements excessifs de leurs peaux exposées à l'astre solaire. Comme une habitude bien rodée, il se servit alors que Charlotte allait demander la clef des toilettes de l'établissement. En général ces lieux se trouvaient à l'extérieur, dans un local attenant à celui où se trouvait le gérant. Après avoir rempli son réservoir à ras bord, Peter entendit qu'elle était prête. Il alla prévenir le pompiste que sa femme était enfermée dans les toilettes et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Le gérant se devait d'aller vérifier par lui-même mais dans ce laps de temps et avec sa rapidité vampirique, Peter subtilisa l'argent dans la caisse pour payer l'essence qu'il venait de mettre dans son réservoir. Ils auraient très bien pu le tuer, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas tuer tous les humains qu'ils croisaient surtout lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas soif. Et puis il y avait toujours cette intuition qu'ils devaient passer inaperçus, ne pas se faire remarquer.

C'était un compromis acceptable pour eux. Aussi acceptable pour les personnes victimes de ces petits larcins. S'ils pouvaient choisir en connaissance de cause, aucun doute qu'ils préfèreraient la perte d'un peu d'argent, (enfin de carburant) à leur vie. Une fois Charlotte libérée, Peter s'acquitta de sa note et ils purent repartir, sans avoir porté atteinte à la vie de l'humain, qui ne saurait jamais quelle chance il avait eu ce jour-là.

Ils sortirent de la ville et serpentèrent sur une route perdue de l'Olympic National Park. Ils arrivèrent à proximité du Lac Crescent lorsque Peter fut de nouveau alerté par son don, un frisson intense cette fois et un seul mot s'imposant à son esprit. STOP. Il s'arrêta brusquement sur le bas-côté.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Ils descendirent tous deux de l'habitacle et inspectèrent les alentours. Des arbres et rien que des arbres à proximité de ce lac qui bordaient la route. Aucune habitation, aucun humain à proximité, rien que la nature presque préservée du parc protégé. Il n'y avait rien de particulier qui les obligeait à rester et à attendre ici si ce n'est son intuition qui les avait conduits en cet endroit. Mais s'il était là ce n'était pas pour rien, il le savait.

**-On fait quoi ?** Demanda Charlotte, surprise et déroutée de leur arrêt soudain en ce lieu relativement calme.

**-On attend**, répondit son compagnon.

Charlotte souffla d'agacement, pas qu'elle avait autre chose à faire mais attendre sans savoir pourquoi, l'agaçait peut être plus que Peter. Certaines fois son don la rendait folle.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement au bord du lac. Ils ne souffraient ni du froid et encore moins de l'inconfort. Observer le lac paisible la détendit et elle se surprit à fermer les yeux et à penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois que Peter se serait déchargé de ce qu'il devait faire en ce lieu.

Elle aimerait bien aller faire un tour au Panama, profiter d'un peu du soleil de ce lieu paradisiaque. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit, il y avait quelques décennies où les humains, en tout cas les locaux, ne se perdaient pas ou plus. Un endroit maudit selon les légendes locales. Ce qui la fit rire car en fait elle était à l'origine de cette légende. Cela s'était passé peu avant l'arrivée du Major avec eux, lorsque Peter était reparti au Texas pour le chercher. Elle était restée là-bas quelques semaines et elle était tombée sur une tribu plus ou moins primitive. Ils vivaient en autonomie, reclus de la société. Elle avait eu soif et elle ne voulait pas partir chasser seule, elle avait encore trop peur de tomber sur l'un des soldats de Maria ou de l'une de ses comparses tout aussi sadiques qu'elle. La peur qu'elle ressentait à cette époque pouvait paraître irraisonnée à n'importe quel autre vampire, mais pour ceux qui avaient été crées dans le but d'être de vaillants petits soldats aux ordres de dictatrices sanguinaires, c'était légitime. On ne quittait pas l'armée de Maria ou de l'une de ses rivales de son plein gré. La retraite militaire ou le repos du guerrier n'étaient pas une option d'engagement. Elle avait donc peu à peu décimé cette petite tribu qui pour elle s'était révélée être une véritable aubaine, puisqu'elle se refusait d'approcher les villes plus peuplées des alentours. Depuis ces terres étaient maudites, elles inspiraient la peur aux personnes qui connaissaient la légende, ce qui les arrangeait bien maintenant.

**-Amour?**

**-Hum**, répondit Peter perdu dans ses pensées.

**-Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au Panama après tout ça?**

**-Tu ne voulais pas aller dans l'Indiana?** Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

**-A l'origine oui, mais en fait j'aimerai bien profiter d'un peu de soleil et pourquoi pas me baigner également. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes plus retournés.**

**-Pourquoi pas,** répondit-il tout naturellement.

Si Charlotte voulait aller au Panama, ils iraient au Panama. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa compagne, surtout qu'elle le suivait toujours les yeux fermés quand sa bizarrerie le demandait.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent doucement. Le ciel laissait tomber la pluie qui gorgeait ses nuages, depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. L'eau ne les dérangeait pas mais ils avaient tout de même regagné l'habitacle sec de leur véhicule temporaire. Puis soudain, alors que Peter venait de baisser le siège conducteur dans lequel il se trouvait pour se positionner le plus confortablement possible, les frissons annonciateurs de son intuition lui sillonnèrent l'échine assez puissamment.

**-Ça arrive**, avertit-il sa compagne se relevant et scrutant l'horizon.

Ils entendirent alors un moteur de voiture qui se rapprochait. La voiture n'allait pas très vite, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas ralenti à l'approche du virage qu'elle devait amorcer. En plein milieu du virage il vit une femme derrière le volant, complètement paniquée, elle leva les mains devant son visage après avoir donné un coup de volant en sens contraire du virage. La voiture fit une embardée avant de se retourner et d'aller rejoindre le lac en faisant tonneau sur tonneau. La voiture se retourna sur elle-même trois ou quatre fois avant de s'arrêter dans l'eau. Elle commença alors à couler à pic rapidement, n'ayant plus de vitres, ni de pare-brise pour ralentir la progression de l'eau.

**-Je dois y aller,** lança Peter en sortant de leur véhicule alors qu'il voyait le coffre disparaître sous l'eau à son tour.

**-Vas-y!** L'encouragea Charlotte, sortant à son tour de la voiture pour aller chercher la couverture qui se trouvait dans la malle.

En temps normal ils n'intervenaient jamais dans ce genre de situation. Ils n'accordaient que peu d'intérêt aux êtres humains, enfin seulement un intérêt gustatif. Mais si Peter disait qu'il devait sauver cette humaine, c'est que celle-ci devait être particulière et donc elle ne remit tout simplement pas ses actes en question.

Peter avait plongé dans l'eau glacée du lac, il savait qu'il devait sortir cette femme de là, qu'il devait la sauver. Ce qui était une première pour lui.

Sans réfléchir plus que de raison, il arriva à la porte côté conducteur de la voiture qui en touchant le fond du lac avait soulevé en un lourd remous, le limon du lac. Tout était obscurci ce qui ne gênait en aucun cas Peter, mais cela augmentait la terreur de la jeune femme qui se trouvait au milieu de ce remous obscur, coincée dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, sans oxygène pour soulager ses poumons alors que la peur et la panique envahissaient tout son être.

Peter arracha aisément la portière du véhicule et d'un geste tout aussi puissant et sûr il arracha également la ceinture de sécurité de la jeune femme. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui se sentant soudainement un vague élan d'espoir, lorsqu'elle se sentit hissée hors de son siège. Cependant la panique reprit son droit. L'eau avait envahi son organisme et elle sentait qu'elle perdait la vie, elle n'était pas certaine que son sauveteur puisse la ramener rapidement à la surface.

Elle ne se débattait plus, elle ne se battait plus non plus comme si elle acceptait son destin, elle n'avait plus peur alors qu'un puissant sentiment de fatigue la submergea. La mort ne l'effrayait plus et elle se laissa glisser doucement et avec confiance dans ce cocon sécurisé et presque réconfortant qu'étaient les ténèbres. Elle n'avait plus mal aux poumons, elle s'en sentait soulagée.

Peter comprit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Il espérait que les gestes de premiers secours qu'il avait appris en regardant la télé, allaient lui être utiles. Cette femme ne devait pas mourir, elle était importante. Bien qu'il en ignore les raisons, comme toujours.

Il remonta à la surface, Charlotte l'attendait sur la rive. Elle l'aida à hisser le corps de la jeune fille sur la terre ferme. Sans perdre une seconde, qui était vitale pour l'humaine, il entreprit de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Son cœur bien qu'affaibli n'avait pas encore abandonné la partie. Cependant alors qu'il se concentrait sur l'organe vital de la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'il y avait plus d'un cœur dans ce corps.

**-Elle est enceinte!** Confirma Charlotte à qui les battements des cœurs désordonnés et en parfaite désunion, n'avaient pas échappé.

**-J'entends**, répondit Peter en s'éloignant de la bouche de la jeune fille avant de replonger sur celle-ci avec une nouvelle réserve d'air. Il reproduit cette action à trois reprises avant que la jeune femme ne soit en proie à une quinte de toux qui lui permit de vider douloureusement ses poumons de l'eau dont ils étaient remplis.

Elle toussa encore et encore, cependant aucun des deux compagnons ne perdit de temps, maintenant qu'elle respirait de nouveau. Elle respirait mal et difficilement mais elle le faisait seule.

Peter souleva le corps de la future maman après que Charlotte l'ait enveloppée dans la couverture. Ils coururent jusqu'à leur voiture car les lèvres de la victime commençaient à virer au bleu et son corps entrait en hypothermie. Peter l'allongea sur la banquette arrière et prit le volant dans la seconde suivante. Charlotte qui était déjà dans son siège passager, avait entrepris de monter la température de la voiture à son maximum.

**-C'est étrange tout de même que ton don t'ait amené à sauver une humaine.**

**-Oui mais je suppose que c'est pour une raison bien précise. Il faut qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital.**

**-J'ai vu un panneau à Port Angeles qui indiquait l'hôpital. **

**-Oui moi aussi**, répondit-il en se focalisant sur la route.

Après quelques minutes d'une conduite que la majorité des humains auraient jugé dangereuse, ils arrivèrent devant les portes des urgences. Charlotte sortit sans plus attendre pour alerter les médecins. Peter quant à lui reprit le corps inconscient de la jeune femme et suivit sa compagne. Peu de temps après leur entrée très remarquée, une équipe médicale prit la patiente en charge.

Charlotte pensait que leur mission était terminée et demanda à Peter de quitter ces lieux rapidement, car toutes ces odeurs de sang, toutes ces tentations, embrasaient douloureusement sa gorge. Une douleur que Peter partageait pour les mêmes raisons, mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant. Ils devaient attendre des nouvelles de l'humaine.

**-Si tu veux partir pour te soulager, tu peux y aller, je te retrouverai mais je dois attendre.**

**-Non je reste avec toi,** répondit-elle en s'installant auprès de lui.

Ils avaient tous deux les pupilles complètement noires ce qui pour une fois pouvait leur rendre service parmi les humains. C'était toujours moins remarquable que le carmin habituel.

Quelques heures plus tard, moins de deux pour être précis, un jeune homme en tenue de shérif arriva complètement paniqué à l'accueil des urgences.

**-Je suis l'adjoint Swan, mon épouse a été victime d'un accident de la route. On m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle se trouvait ici.**

**-Oui monsieur Swan, votre épouse et le bébé vont bien. Je vous demande de patienter quelques instants je vais appeler le médecin en charge du dossier de votre épouse**. Lui répondit une femme derrière le comptoir.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre son téléphone, l'interne qui s'était occupé de la jeune femme, sortit par la porte menant aux salles de soins.

Il s'approcha de Peter et Charlotte ne sachant pas que l'adjoint du shérif qui se trouvait devant l'accueil était le mari de la femme dont il venait de s'occuper.

**-Monsieur et Madame?**

**-Whitlock,** répondit automatiquement Peter. C'était bien leur nom, celui que leur avait été très gracieusement offert le Major, car ni Charlotte ni Peter, n'avaient souvenir des leurs.

**-C'est le médecin là-bas**, signifia l'infirmière à l'adjoint du shérif.

Ce dernier, après un hochement de tête afin de remercier l'infirmière, s'approcha du petit groupe.

-**La jeune femme que vous avez sauvée va bien. Elle est enceinte,** pensait-il leur apprendre. **Vous les avez sauvés tous les deux**.

-**C'est vous qui avez sorti ma femme de l'eau?** Questionna l'adjoint en entendant les nouvelles réconfortantes de l'interne.

**-Oui, c'est mon mari,** répondit Charlotte assez mal à l'aise de devoir converser avec ce qui était en temps normal leur repas.

**-Je vous remercie. Vraiment. Vous avez sauvé ma famille. Je vous suis redevable, monsieur,** déclara l'humain avec effusion.

Il avait les yeux humides et Peter se doutait que cet homme faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de verser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir**, répondit-il assez gêné tout de même. Une gêne que sa compagne perçut et qui amena un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

**-Vous avez froid?** Demanda soudainement l'homme de loi qui s'était emparé de la main du vampire en le remerciant.

-**Un peu mais rien de bien grave. Je vais rentrer chez moi et prendre un bon bain bien chaud afin de me réchauffer.**

-**Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne vous ait apporté de couvertures,** grogna de mécontentement l'interne en se tournant vers l'infirmière de l'accueil.

Cette dernière se tassa sur elle-même et baissa les yeux. Elle avait oublié de s'occuper du héro, tellement accaparée par les appels en tout genre qu'elle devait traiter et par les patients qui allaient, venaient, s'emportaient et se déchargeaient sur elle de la longueur de l'attente.

**-Ce n'est pas très grave**, répondit Peter ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser davantage.

**-Venez avec moi et vous aussi monsieur Swan. Votre épouse souhaiterait remercier son sauveteur. Nous en profiterons pour vous fournir une couverture au passage**, dit-il en adressant à l'infirmière un regard plein de reproches. Celle-ci se réfugia dans les dossiers qu'elle avait devant elle.

Peter dût fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer et partir sur le champ en les plantant sur place. Le docteur ouvrit une porte et en ressortit avec une couverture de l'hôpital qu'il offrit généreusement à Peter. Ce dernier étant obligé de donner le change s'emmitoufla dedans sous le nouveau regard moqueur de sa compagne.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une chambre. Peter tout comme Charlotte savaient que c'était la chambre de la femme qu'ils venaient de sauver.

Ils y pénétrèrent suivant le médecin et le mari. Ils restèrent tout de même en retrait, témoins involontaires de l'effusion des retrouvailles du couple. Ceci fait, le médecin prit la parole:

**-Madame Swan, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Whitlock, vos sauveteurs.**

Le regard de la jeune accidentée remonta sur la femme, puis s'arrêta sur Peter. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'émoi, une aptitude naturelle qu'il devait à sa condition vampirique. Elle réussit tout de même à se reprendre lorsque son mari, qui lui n'avait rien remarqué du trouble de son épouse, lui prit la main pendant qu'il passa l'autre sur le ventre très légèrement rebondi de la future maman.

-**Je vous remercie très sincèrement. Vous nous avez sauvés mon bébé et moi. Je vous dois plus que ma vie,** termina-t-elle en larme.

**-Ce n'est rien madame Swan, nous avons fait ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait à notre place,** répondit-il la gratifiant d'un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

Le cœur de madame Swan s'affola et ses joues reprirent de nouveau une belle couleur sanguine. Bien qu'en temps normal il n'aime pas jouer de cette façon avec sa nourriture, ses réactions l'amusèrent, enfin juste avant de sentir un léger coup dans ses côtes.

-**Nous allons vous laisser à vos retrouvailles**, avança Charlotte en prenant le bras de son compagnon. **J'aimerais rentrer à la maison afin que mon mari puisse se changer avant d'attraper froid.**

**-Oui bien entendu, **répondit l'adjoint du Shérif Swan. **Encore une fois, merci pour tout vraiment. Les mots me manquent, mais sincèrement merci d'avoir porté secours à mon épouse.**

**-Ce n'est rien**, répondit Peter en accentuant ses paroles avec un hochement de tête compréhensif. Puis il les salua et quitta la chambre avec Charlotte à son bras.

**-Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'affoler comme ça!** Le rabroua Charlotte un tantinet jalouse.

Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, après tout ils étaient de véritables compagnons d'âmes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il porte attention à une autre femme qu'elle.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma chérie. C'est seulement une humaine.**

**-Je sais mais je n'apprécie que moyennement.**

**-La jalousie te va bien au teint,** lui répondit-il amusé.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu plus tôt, ils partirent mais pas au Panama. Peter sentait qu'il fallait réserver cette destination pour plus tard. Pour justifier cela à Charlotte, il lui proposa d'aller en Terre-Neuve dans la périphérie de St John's. C'était un endroit qu'ils aimaient particulièrement. Car malgré l'évolution urbaine, il restait à ce jour encore le plus sauvage des territoires colonisés par les humains. Ce qui faisait qu'ils pourraient s'y installer un peu plus longtemps qu'ailleurs, le Panama mis à part.

Les mois défilèrent, ils étaient à présent en décembre 1987, le 23 précisément. Ils avaient rapidement repris leurs petites habitudes de couple depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, remisant dans un coin de leur esprit la parenthèse du sauvetage de l'humaine. Même si chacun d'eux venait à y repenser de temps à autre. Cela restait un évènement secondaire, pour ne pas dire insignifiant même si ça avait été prémédité par le don de Peter.

Concernant Peter, justement, il savait que s'il devait en entendre parler à nouveau cela se ferait en temps et en heure et puis il n'était véritablement pas pressé. Il voulait se consacrer entièrement et uniquement à sa compagne, à leur petite vie bien tranquille.

Ils s'étaient séparés comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils partaient chasser. Peter venait de repérer son futur repas. Un homme bien bâti d'une cinquantaine d'années, ce qui lui assurait un bon festin de Noël. Il était blond bien que légèrement dégarni. Il allait pour s'en approcher lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assailli par un de ses inqualifiables frissons.

Il se laissa submerger et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, étrangement, ce fut l'humaine, cette Swan. Mais contre toute attente les sensations de frissons durèrent plus longtemps s'associant à différentes images et pensées, comme le panneau Forks qu'il avait vu à la sortie de Port Angeles. La pensée d'un passeport s'imposa également à son esprit. Il était étonné car jamais auparavant il n'avait eu autant d'intuitions et d'informations en une seule fois et surtout aussi incohérentes. Bien qu'elles n'étaient en rien incohérentes, c'était même la première fois où justement il pouvait déchiffrer ses intuitions aussi précisément. C'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus à vrai dire.

En général ses intuitions ou pressentiments venaient sur des laps de temps espacés. Mais pas cette fois. Il se doutait que toutes ces images, toutes ces pensées étaient reliées entre elles et que s'il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement il lui faudrait s'y plier.

Il allait en parler avec sa compagne, mais seulement après s'être sustenté. Cependant encore une fois son échine frétilla et cela le dérouta. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur le sens de tout ceci. Car cette fois-ci, il avait la sensation qu'il ne devait pas impliquer Charlotte.

Tout perdait de son sens. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait dû tenir sa compagne à l'écart d'une de ses intuitions et il n'aimait pas devoir le faire. Il attrapa le cinquantenaire et rapidement il planta ses dents dans la jugulaire de l'humain. Le liquide qui investit sa bouche pour finir sa course dans son organisme, ne lui procura aucun bienfait, tellement il était préoccupé. Généralement il aimait sentir le sang entrer glisser le long de sa gorge et calmer la douce brûlure qui le tenaillait, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec lui. Il devait être sacrément perturbé et se demandait maintenant si son don n'avait pas une quelconque anomalie.

Il laissa choir le cadavre sur le sol, laissant son regard se perdre sur le corps sans vie de sa victime. Il se questionnait sur cette nouvelle étrangeté dont il était victime. Peut-être l'humain avait-il un pouvoir latent ?

Peter se rangea à cette hypothèse car tout avait commencé lorsqu'il l'avait choisi. Il reprit le cadavre de l'homme et alla le jeter dans la baie qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Il prit la décision de ne pas en parler à Charlotte, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter, puis il alla la retrouver.

Les jours défilèrent le renfermant un peu plus sur lui-même. Ces images, ses intuitions ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui. Il ne savait plus comment agir.

Pour diminuer leur intensité il décida de commencer par quelque chose de simple. Il prit contact avec le cabinet d'avocats véreux qui s'occupait habituellement de leur fournir leurs pièces d'identité. Pour cela il avait délesté de quelques liasses de billets un mondain dans sa propre demeure.

Il était entré dans celle-ci alors que ce dernier organisait une petite soirée VIP. Peter avec ses aptitudes, passa inaperçu et put en toute tranquillité dégonder la porte du coffre que son propriétaire avait dissimulé dans la buanderie de leur immense maison. Un endroit peu commun se dit-il, sauf que cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Il s'était servi de son flair et son don lui avait indiqué quel chemin à parcourir afin d'éviter l'affluence humaine.

Une fois l'argent en main, il avait trouvé « la » personne la plus disposée à lui fournir les services que Peter désirait. Cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune mais il se devait de le faire et puis ce n'était pas son argent non plus.

Il eut tôt fait de remplir sa mission et comme il l'avait espéré ses intuitions avaient faibli mais ne s'étaient pas pour autant arrêtées. Il le savait, s'il voulait qu'elles cessent, il devait leur obéir. Mais il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Charlotte et redoutait ce moment à vrai dire

Dans la situation actuelle, elle ne devait en aucun cas savoir, c'était une certitude. C'est pour cela qu'il décida une nouvelle fois de ne pas laisser son pouvoir, son don, régir sa vie. C'était la sienne et il entendait bien la mener comme il le désirait, pas sous l'influence d'un don qui commençait à lui pourrir la vie.

Cependant Charlotte, voyait bien le changement qui s'opérait chez son compagnon. Elle en était de plus en plus inquiète. En général elle le laissait tranquille, lui laissant le temps de venir lui parler de lui-même lorsqu'il se sentait prêt, cependant là c'était différent. Il chassait de moins en moins, malgré sa soif apparente. Il était toujours replié sur lui-même. Même leurs moments de complicité et d'intimité étaient moins extraordinaires qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle décida un matin de le confronter à ses changements.

**-Peter que se passe-t-il en ce moment?**

**-Rien, il ne se passe rien**, répondit-il, feignant d'être surpris par un tel propos. Elle s'agaça très vite et il le vit.

-**Écoute Peter nous nous sommes toujours tout dit, en toutes circonstances. Mais là tu me caches quelque chose et ce quelque chose te ronge. Je le sens, je le vois. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe!?** Exigea-t-elle autoritairement.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler comme cela. C'était lui l'impulsif, le sanguin dans leur couple, pas elle. Peter fut également surpris par l'autorité non habituelle de sa compagne. Puis il se résigna, sachant qu'en se confiant au moins à moitié cela lui permettrait peut-être de se libérer de ses intuitions qui maintenant le harcelaient et lui pesaient.

Las, il baissa la tête et rendit les armes.

-**Je suis assailli par mes intuitions depuis des semaines.**

**-Et quelles sont-elles?** Interrogea Charlotte, de plus en plus soucieuse.

**-C'est là que ce situe mon problème. Je ne dois apparemment pas t'en parler.**

**-Comment ça**?

**-Tu sais que cette chose n'a jamais été très précise. Je ressens, je décrypte ce truc. C'est un savoir inné en quelque sorte.**

**-Oui,** répondit-elle attendant la suite. Tout cela elle le savait. Elle avait appris à vivre avec.

**-Et bien pour les mêmes raisons, je sais que je devrais partir quelques temps, sans t'informer de l'endroit où je dois me rendre, ni même de ce que je vais y faire. De toute façon je ne le sais pas moi-même pour l'instant.**

**-Oh!** s'exclama-t-elle inquiète et visiblement contrariée.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Peter, enfin pas totalement, car il était lui même la première victime de son don. Mais pourquoi cette chose refusait qu'il lui en parle, qu'il l'exclue, elle, sa compagne.

**-Tu vois pourquoi j'essaie de ne pas y répondre. Je ne veux tout simplement pas te mettre à l'écart de cela.**

Elle voyait la détresse dans les yeux de son mari tout comme elle l'entendait dans l'intonation de sa voix. Elle se radoucit car elle le savait honnête. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, non pas parce qu'il avait appris à faire confiance à son don aussi compliqué soit-il, mais parce qu'il s'opposait visiblement à ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire, car cela allait contre ses envies et ses convictions.

**-Tu devrais partir ?**

**-Oui**. Répondit-il seulement.

-**Longtemps?**

**-Je ne sais pas. **

Il baissa la tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon où ils se trouvaient. Elle garda le silence durant de longues heures, relevant la tête de temps à autre afin de l'observer. Il souffrait, elle le savait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Ce qui la contrariait le plus c'est qu'elle ne savait pas s'il allait lui arriver quelque chose de dramatique et pour tout dire c'était même son angoisse principale. Elle avait conscience que rien d'autre qu'un drame ne saurait les atteindre. Elle avait confiance en lui autant qu'il avait confiance en elle. C'était ça le lien des âmes sœurs. Ils étaient les deux pièces d'une même entité.

La nuit laissa place au lever du jour, cela faisait plus de douze heures que chacun d'eux s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Peter, quant à lui, était resté sur sa position initiale. Il ne succomberait pas à la pression de sa bizarrerie. Il cherchait un moyen d'atténuer ses frissons qui ne le lâchaient plus maintenant, en vain cependant. Puis Charlotte se décida:

**-Amour ?**

**-Oui,** répliqua-t-il en relevant la tête afin de croiser les yeux de la femme de sa vie.

**-Vas-y,** déclara-t-elle seulement.

**-Non je ne veux pas.**

**-Peter, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne peux pas être bien dans ta peau si tu ignores ce qu'il se passe en toi. Tu as besoin de ça pour être bien, pour être toi et pour que toi et moi puissions vivre normalement.**

**-Mais je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe. Je serais loin de toi et je ne sais pas combien de temps.**

-**C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire,** lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant au pied du fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon. **Après cela nous pourrons reprendre le fil de notre éternité. Ce n'est juste qu'une petite parenthèse dans nos vies. **

Il la regarda complètement ébahi. Comment arrivait-elle à le prendre avec autant de détachement et d'assurance alors que lui n'y arrivait pas ?

**-Tu ne risques rien au moins? Je veux dire tu ne seras pas en danger?**

**-Je ne pense pas,** affirma-t-il son regard perdu dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait.

**-Et moi risquerai-je quelque chose ?**

**-Je ne crois pas non plus.**

Elle sut qu'il lui disait la vérité. Comme elle savait que pour qu'il puisse se retrouver lui-même, il lui fallait en passer par là.

Peter ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus amoureux de sa compagne, cependant les sentiments qui le traversaient en cet instant le détrompaient. Il l'aimait tellement mais plus que ça encore. Il l'admirait au-delà de toute logique et de toute raison.

Il se leva, lui prenant les mains pour lui intimer de faire pareil puis il la serra fermement contre lui. Cette étreinte était chargée de compréhension, de remerciement, de confiance, de solidarité, de complémentarité, d'amitié, d'amour et de toutes ces choses merveilleuses que seule Charlotte faisait naître en lui.

* * *

**Voici ce premier chapitre qui vous informe de la voie que j'ai choisie pour cette histoire. J'ai voulu m'écarter des chemins habituels et j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Je vais faire en sorte de ne plus vous faire patienter autant entre chaque chapitre, mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi. **

**Comme certaines le savent, je suis chef d'entreprise, j'ai deux enfants, deux chiens (dont un très jeune que je m'efforce d'éduquer) et une vie sociale assez épanouie, donc il ne m'est pas évident de jongler avec toutes mes casquettes. **

**Je vais essayer prendre un peu d'avances pendant les vacances scolaires pour relire tous les chapitres et les envoyer à ma bêta, comme ça elle les aura et pourra travailler à son rythme et ne sera pas dépendante d'une disponibilité de ma part. **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures en attendant la suite et merci encore pour votre fidélité à toutes et tous. **

**Betifi. **


End file.
